Dish-shaped mesh reflectors are used in various communication systems today, particularly on satellites in orbit around the Earth. Various systems are known for tensioning the various components of a mesh reflector as it is being made and assembled, and for managing the mesh during transport and launch. The known methods for tensioning the mesh reflectors, however, and for retaining the tension in the stowed and launch stages, are relatively costly and involve the use of unnecessary weight. For satellites in particular, any savings in cost and weight can be very significant.
Known mesh tensioning systems use rigid or semi-rigid edge strips along the outer edges (catenaries) of the mesh and often along the gore seams to lock-in tension in the mesh from the time the mesh is laid out until it is installed on a foldable reflector structure. Known systems for retention of the mesh typically use flat straps tensioned by metallic helical springs located behind the mesh.
Known mesh management systems are typically either containment or control systems. In the first category, the mesh is confined to a certain volume and limited in movement within that volume by friction as the layers of the mesh are compressed together. The second category uses positive means to control the location of the mesh prior to deployment and is more reliable.
Known methods, apparatuses, and systems for mesh integration and tension control, mesh retention, and mesh management, add additional weight and cost to the spacecraft and satellite. Although such systems are known to work relatively satisfactory, they may increase thermal distortion and make the adjustment of the mesh surface shape more difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved methods, apparatuses, and systems for mesh integration and tension control, mesh retention, and mesh management for mesh-type reflectors, particularly for use in satellites. It is also an object of the present invention to reduce the weight and expense of the tensioning, retention, and management systems for mesh reflectors.
It is another object of the present invention to avoid the use of semi-rigid and rigid strips on the mesh during manufacture and assembly, particularly to save weight and cost, enhance reflector transparency, and eliminate mesh stiffening. It is a still further object of the present invention to enhance thermal stability and mesh shape adjustability of a mesh reflector.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a more accurate and direct tensioning control system for a mesh reflector while at the same time reducing weight and solar blockage by eliminating straps and metallic springs used in prior art systems. It is also an additional object of the present invention to provide a mesh retention system which utilizes small bending springs located at chord intersections.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a mesh management system that provides complete mesh control that automatically releases during deployment of the reflector. It is another object of the present invention to use a mesh management system on a deployable umbrella-type reflector which controls the mesh and edge members in the stowed condition in order to assure reliable deployment of the reflector in space.
These and other objects and purposes of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, particularly when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.